


The Christmas Gift

by stuckysoul



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, I COULDN'T HELP IT, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, a little bit of angst in there too, but don't worry its still fluffy, chan is the best leader ever, not jyp, poor company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysoul/pseuds/stuckysoul
Summary: Stray Kids have been working hard, somehow managing to fit three comebacks into a single year. They are all more than ready for their Christmas break!---The alternate universe is that they are not in JYP, they are instead part of a very very poor company. They have a super small fanbase, but they've still had the exact same comebacks as in real life (just no where near as popular).  Seungjin and Minsung are the only two relationships in the fic, all other intereactions are strictly platonic. (Changbin and Felix are super close tho, so you can totally choose to have Changlix be real in this too)





	The Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tejnoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tejnoo/gifts).



“Jesus christ, can’t we turn the heater up any more?” Minho shivered violently, burrowing deeper beneath his thin blanket. Chan untucked his chin just long enough to glance at the thermostat. 

 

“No,” he said with a heavy sigh. “We already have it at the highest we’re allowed.”

 

“Fucking hell.” Minho groaned, earning himself a glare from the oldest in the room.

 

“Really, Minho?” Woojin scolded, an unusual level of sterness straining his voice. “I get that we’re all not having the best time right now, but the least you could do is keep words like that to yourself.”

 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because me censoring my vocabulary will have a monumental impact on the world. Sure thing, hyung.” 

 

Chan jumped up, cutting off whatever fight was trying to begin. He clapped his hands together before immediately regretting it: his stiff, chapped fingers protested painfully at the action. 

 

“Ok everyone, listen up. Just listen to me for a second, please.” The eight other members of his team slowly turned their heads to their leader. Felix, Changbin, and Jisung were all laying impossibly close to each other, curled up in the corner of their old and worn couch. The blanket they all shared just barely covered the three of them, their small socked feet sticking out from the bottom. Woojin and Jeongin lay on the other half of the couch, Jeongin’s hands tucked up under Woojin’s shirt seeking warmth against his skin. Woojin had both of his arms wrapped around the young boy, rubbing his arms as best he could with his numb hands. Hyunjin and Seungmin had somehow both shoved themselves into a single armchair--although granted, Hyunjin was sitting more on Seungmin than he was the chair itself. Minho had taken the floor, laying as close as he could to the vent that was supposed to bring them warm air. 

 

Chan looked down at his family and sighed. He was the leader, and it was pep-talk time, but he never really was good at doing these on the fly.

 

“Why are we here.” His words sounded as though he was declaring them, rather than asking the simple question it is. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and continued. “Why are we here, guys? Why are we freezing our asses off, in this tiny little dorm, shivering our way through winter. Why?”

 

Jisung looked up at Chan as if he really wanted to answer, but he wasn’t sure if Chan was asking a rhetorical question or not. Chan looked at him encouragingly, nodding his head.

 

“To make music?” Jisungs voice echoed through the room.

 

“To make music.” Chan repeated solemnly. “Some of us are dancers. Some of us are rappers. Some of us are singers, or producers, or whatever you personally are most proud of. But all of us come together for one purpose: because we want to make music and share it with people who need it. We knew, when we all joined this company, we weren’t doing it to be the next Bigbang. We aren’t trying to make millions, we aren’t trying to become insane celebrities, we are making inspirational music that will bring strength to those who listen to it. I know that we don’t have that huge of a fanbase, but our Stays rely on us. We are doing this for them. Don’t you think we can handle a little bit of cold, if it means that we can continue writing songs for them? If they are willing to Stay with us, can’t we Stay for them?”

 

Chan’s hands dropped down to his side as he finished. He looked around at all of his member’s faces, seeing the different reactions between them all. 

 

“Mkay, yeah, sure hyung.” Minho huffed, breaking the silence that had followed Chan’s speech. “I’m going back to the company to practice. Maybe dancing will get some feeling back in my limbs. Call me when you’re done being cheesy.”

 

Chan’s shoulders slumped in defeat as Minho pushed past him, flinching as their front door shut with a slam. 

 

“Try not to take his words to close to heart, hyung.” Jeongin’s small voice broke through Chan’s stupor. “He’s just cold. And tired. We all are. He didn’t mean to sound so mad.” 

 

Chan gave a small smile and walked over to ruffle his dongsaeng’s hair. “Thank you, Jeongin-ah. He did have a good idea with moving around to warm up, though. Who wants to play Ninja Tag?”

 

The room exploded with cheers, and one loud groan hidden in the excitement. Felix looked accusingly at Changbin. 

 

“How dare you groan at the most fun game in all of existence?” He gasped dramatically.

 

“We broke my favorite lamp last time!” Changbin whined.

 

“Your favorite  _ lamp? _ Who has a favorite lamp _?!  _ It’s a lamp!!” Seungmin snorted.

 

“I do! It had three different brightness settings!”

 

“YOU have three different brightness settings!”

 

“What is that even supposed to mean??”

 

“TEN….NINE…EIGHT…” Chan shouted over the flurry of insults. The kids frantically attempted to get off the couch, their blanket tangling as the three of them fought to get up first. Hyunjin went flying as Seungmin literally threw his boyfriend across the room. He was out of their living room in a flash, laughing loudly as Hyunjin shouted a string of curses after him.

 

“You’re gonna live to regret that, Kim Seungmin!” He screeched as he picked himself up and hurled himself away from Chan.

 

“You’ll have to catch me first, shortie!”

 

“I’m  _ TALLER  _ than you!!”

 

Chan laughed loudly as his countdown came to the end and he pounced after Felix, who had been the last to get out of the room. Sure, this company wasn’t a bed of roses. But he wouldn’t give up his family for any contract in the world.

 

_________

 

Christmas was just around the corner, and it was approaching fast. They were getting an entire seven days off for the holiday--nearly double the amount they’d ever been given before. A few of the members were getting picked up by their families and taken home for part of it, but they’d all have at least a couple days off all together. 

 

Chan hit save on his computer with a sigh. It was getting late, and he did need to get this track done before their break, but they still had a few more days. He didn’t have to work himself down to the bone. 

 

He swiveled his chair around, feeling his heart warm at the sight before him. Jisung lay curled up on the couch, his legs tucked up close to his chest. He snored softly, his mouth hanging open as he slept. Changbin occupied the chair beside it, his head snapping up every few seconds as he tried desperately to stay awake. Chan was about to get up and help get his friends back to their dorm room when the door suddenly opened.

 

Chan looked up with a start, not expecting anyone to come barging in at such a late hour. His brow furrowed in confusion as he saw the boy in the doorway.

 

“Minho?” he whispered. “Why are you still here?”

 

Minho tiptoed into the room cautiously, eyeing the sleeping Jisung. Changbin looked up from his notebook, blinking slowly, barely awake.

 

“I….ah…,” Minho sighed and looked down at the floor sheepishly. “I came to apologize, hyung.”

 

Chan smiled. “For what?” he softly encouraged.

 

Minho gulped awkwardly. He rubbed his toe into the ground, obviously hating every second of this. 

 

“I’m sorry for how I spoke to you the other day. I was way out of line. You were right, with everything you said. I was being selfish, and stupid, and I took it out on you. On everyone, really. I didn’t mean to be so disrespectful.”

 

Chan stood up from his chair and made his way over to Minho, putting his hand on his shoulder. Minho jumped, looking up from his feet quickly. 

 

“I know, Minho. It’s ok. We all have hard days, I would never hold one against you.” he opened his arms slightly, offering them to his dongsaeng. Minho accepted, giving Chan a brief yet meaningful hug.

 

“You really are the best hyung I could have ever asked for.” he whispered as they pulled apart.

 

“Yah, don’t let Woojin hyung hear you say that.” he said with a playful smack of Minho’s shoulder. “Now come on, help me get these two idiots back to the dorm.”

 

Minho groaned, making his way over to Jisung. “Why do they keep falling asleep in the studio anyways?? I am so sick of having to carry them back at god-awful times of the night.”

 

“ _ You  _ are? When was the last time you even had to carry them back?” Chan shot back as he packed Changbin’s things up into his own bag.

 

Minho shot Chan a deadpanned glare. “I’m  _ dating  _ this clingy bitch.” he jabbed a finger at the still-snoring Jisung. “You think he lets us walk anywhere and me NOT carry him?” 

 

Chan chuckled. He looped an arm around Changbin and helped him up from the chair. “Fair enough, Romeo.” he laughed under his breath.

 

With Jisung sleeping soundly on Minho’s back, and Changbin being practically dragged along behind them, they made their way back through the frigid night. Snow fell softly from the sky, sticking to the cold ground easily. Chan looked up, eyeing the massive clouds.

 

“We could have a pretty big snowstorm coming our way.” he murmured. 

 

“Hey, nothing like a white Christmas!” Minho giggled with a smile. Chan chuckled too, kicking the snow happily with his feet. Snow took him time to get used to when he moved out to Korea, but it was definitely his favorite part of the winter. 

 

_________

 

“It’s Christmas break, it’s Christmas break!! Get out the jingle bells! Start the hot cocoa! It’s Christmas! Freaking! BREAK!” Jisung bounded around their small living room, jumping across the furniture violently. 

 

“Jisung, Jisung! Not on the--for the love of God, watch the!--oh, what the hell,” Woojin sighed loudly. “Minho, maybe control your boyfriend?” he groaned.

 

“Control? Wow, we aren’t doming and subing in this relationship, hyung. We believe in equality.” Minho replied, sass dripping from his tongue. Before he had the chance to smirk at Woojin’s expression, someone punched him in the arm.

 

“Ow!” he shrieked, turning to see a loudly giggling Jisung. “Is this how you show love for your soul mate?” he gasped.

 

“No, this is how I get my dick of a boyfriend to shut up and come jump on the couch with me!” 

 

Jeongin and Felix had already joined Jisung, bouncing around excitedly. Nothing brought energy back after a long day of dance practice than some good old-fashioned Christmas spirit.

 

Hyunjin and Seungmin had disappeared as soon as they got back to the dorms, re-emerging at the sounds of screaming. They each wore thick woolen sweaters and matching fuzzy Christmas socks. Changbin eyed them up and down, letting out a scoff.

 

“Well looks like you two are holiday-prepared.” he deadpanned. “Where’d you buy those, Sappy-R-Us?”

 

Seungmin shifted his weight and looked Changbin directly in the eye. “I don’t know, Changbin hyung. Where’d you get that shirt, Babies-R-Us?” 

 

Before Changbin could retaliate, Chan burst back out from the kitchen. “Alright everyone! I know we’re all very excited right now, and some of us have a lot of energy. But let’s try and stay somewhat sane, ok?” he chuckled. “I’m starting some hot coco if anyone else wants any.” he called back over his shoulder as he turned and left the room. Three minor deafening shrieks and a thunderous stampede of footsteps later, and the three boys were no longer jumping on the couch. Woojin took his chance and flopped down on the somewhat trampled cushions. 

 

“That’s one way to get them to stop, I suppose.” he joked. 

 

Minho snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’d better go make sure Chan hyung doesn’t put any extra sugar in Jisung’s or we’ll be up all night.” 

 

_________

 

Seungmin pulled on his coat, buttoning it up as snuggly as he could beneath his chin. With a glance down at how thin his coat was, he pulled on Hyunjin’s coat as well. The boy wouldn’t be needing it before Seungmin got back, and he’d rather not freeze his fingers off. He put on his facemask as well, although it was hardly needed after he buried half of his face in a scarf. He made sure his wallet was tucked securely in his pocket before he snuck out of the front door quietly.

 

Seungmin knew Chan didn’t like it when members went out alone, but Seungmin felt like today would be considered an exception. It was Christmas Eve Eve, and it was storming fiercely outside. The snow had been steadily falling for days now, the harsh winds pairing with it to create massive drifts in the roads. The wind seeped the chill in through their cheap windows and thinly insulated walls. The dorm had never felt so cold. Even Jisung, who everyone thought would have energy and excitement even through a nuclear apocalypse, had resorted to never leaving the confines of his blankets. The Christmas joy was getting masked by the painful frost that bit at all of them. Seungmin knew none of them had bought presents for each other, and as the festive spirit left the dorm without the hope of gifts, the break was becoming less relaxing and more depressing. Seungmin didn’t have a lot of money, but he’d counted his change carefully and knew he had just enough to help, even if only in a small way. A nice, hot meal for everyone. Just the right thing to bring everyone back onto their feet.

 

Seungmin took a deep breath before pushing open the front door of their company. The wind hit him like a train, snow falling in and covering the floor almost immediately. Seungmin shuffled out quickly, not wanting any more snow to worsen the staining of the lobby’s floor. He ducked his head into the blizzard, making his way down the street. He only had to get to the convenience store three blocks away. He’d made this walk before, a hundred times. He wouldn’t let a little snow cause him problems. The streets were desolate--Seoul may be a city that never sleeps, but their company was far enough away from downtown that this blizzard kept everyone around safely in their homes.

 

Seungmin's teeth chattered painfully, clattering against each other loud enough to be heard over the roaring wind. He kept his face trained downwards, the air drying his eyes out. He counted the streetlights as he passed in and out of their beams, using it to guide him down the nearly unrecognizable street. 

 

Snow can drastically change an environment, Seungmin knew. With it falling in buckets from the sky, obscuring long distance, and also piling up in drifts high enough to cover landmarks, one could find themself lost on their own street if the blizzard was strong enough. But Seungmin knew this, and knew that the one thing snow couldn’t take away from him was how many streetlights until the store. He was just lucky he had a habit of counting them when he walked there with the others, or he wouldn’t have any hope of finding it in a storm like this.

 

He finally brought his eyes up from his boots as he counted the final light.  _ Twenty-six,  _ he thought gratefully. The store was like a beacon in the night with its bright neon signs glinting through the snow. He pulled hard against the door, kicking snow out of its path to get it open. A loud chime sounded through the shop, and a young boy at the counter looked up with a start.

 

“What the--someone actually went out in this shit storm??”

 

Seungmin, with his teeth still chattering too violently to answer, simply nodded at the boy. He shuffled over to the massive selection of ramen, his double layer of coats restricting his movements awkwardly. He knew every member’s favorite one, and was able to gather them in his arms quickly. He dropped them unceremoniously onto the counter, finally pulling his mask down just enough to flash a small smile to the cashier.

 

“Just these, please.” his voice sounded dry and cracked from breathing the ice cold air.

 

The boy shook the incredulous look off his face and rang them up quickly. “11,400 won, please.”

 

Seungmin froze. He had counted and recounted his money. He knew the prices of this store like the back of his hand. But he forgot about the fucking  _ tax. _

 

He dumped his change out, flattening the crumpled bills and straightening the scattered coins. “I--I only have 10,500 won, sir.” He whispered.

 

The boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Look, man, I’m sorry, but you’re the only person that’s been in today. If I give you a discount, my boss is gonna notice. And I don’t have the cash to cover the difference. I really want to be festive and all, but--I can’t risk my job.” 

 

Seungmin felt his face flare up in embarrassment for even suggesting getting a discount. “No, no, of course not. Of course I understand. Just--um--take this one off.” he grabbed his own ramen, setting it off to the side. This wasn’t about him, anyways. It was about his members.

 

“Yeah, yeah, totally. I’m really sorry about this, man. Uh--ok, now it’s just 10,100.”

 

Seungin slid 400 won off the table and back into his hand and dumped it into his pocket. He dropped the rest of the money onto the small tray carefully, trying not to let it clink loudly together. The cashier placed his purchased meals inside a small bag and handed it across the counter. “I hope you have a really merry Christmas.” he said softly.

 

Seungmin finally looked up from the money. “You too. I really hope you do.”

 

Seungmin turned away from the counter, excited to return with his surprise but honestly dreading his walk back. He took the few short steps to the door and prepared himself for the wind that was sure to hit him like a train.

 

When suddenly, the bright neon lights that had once been a comfort abruptly snuffed out.

 

Along with every light in the store.

 

Seungmin lurched back from the door as if it had burned him. With the clouds covering any hope of light from the moon, and every light within eyesight shutting off violently, the two boys in the store were left in a near pitch-black void.

 

“Uh--man? You--you, uh--ok?” the boy’s voice stuttered dangerously, fear evident in the trembles. Seungmin breathed deep and slow, willing his heart rate to go down.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine, I think the storm just knocked out the power. No big deal.” Seungmin pretended like he didn’t hear the exact same fear in his own voice.

 

“But look outside--even the streetlights are out.”

 

Seungmin felt his heart begin to pound in his ears. He rushed forward to the window, terrified of what he was going to see. Every streetlight he had followed here--every single calm beam of light--was gone.

 

“The storm must have knocked the lights out in the entire district.” the cashier went on to say. “Good thing we have the heater in here on backup generators for the winter. We’ll be ok until we can get it all back on.”

 

Seungmin’s breath was beginning to quicken. He couldn’t wait around for the power to come back on. He knew their own dorm didn’t have any backup generators. The other maknaes would be terrified. Scared, and freezing, and--and Chan would gather them all in a room together. He would step up and be the leader he is, and do the smart thing. And then they would all notice Seungmin was gone.

 

He couldn’t wait for the lights to come back on.

 

Without so much as a goodbye over his shoulder, he ran back out into the night.

 

_________

 

Chan could only sit in mild horror as he watched hours of his work go black on his screen. His room went from starkly bright against his eyes to so dark it nearly hurt more. But on top of that, he heard the soft shriek of a caught-off-guard Felix and knew his deleted work had to be the least of his worries right now.

 

He spun away from his desk, finding the wall before standing up. He made his way out of his room, praying his eyes adjusted quickly.

 

“Guys? Everyone, is everyone ok?” he called out into the dark.

 

“Hyung? Channie hyung?” he heard small voices call out from the maknae’s room. 

 

“It’s ok guys, nothing big! Just a little power outage from all the snow. Can you guys find your way out into the living room? It’s not as dark out here.” Chan could see well enough in the larger room to make his way over to the windows. He threw their tattered curtains open, letting the ever so faint light from the outdoors filter inside.It was just light enough to make out shapes as they practically crawled into the room behind him.

 

Chan made himself known to everyone as they filed in, making sure to give them all a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. They sat down on the couch, huddling together as close as they all could. Chan sighed in relief as they all settled in, and was just opening his mouth to reassure everyone when his voice caught in his throat.

 

_ Seven. _

 

He had squeezed  _ seven  _ shoulders.

 

He cleared his throat gently, taking great care to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

 

“Could--could I have everyone sound off, please?” he said softly.

 

He heard snorts around the room. 

 

“Whate’re we, some sort of army outfit? Sound off, general!” 

 

“Alright class, time to take attendance, please sound off in alphabetical order--”

 

“Welcome to your first day of rehab, let’s all get to know each other a bit--”

 

“ **_Please_ ** !” Chan bellowed through the chaos, fear gripping his chest. The room went dead quiet, the seriousness in their leader finally being realized.

 

“Woojin.” the room heard his voice clear as day, the calm tone of it starting them off carefully.

 

“Changbin.”

 

“Jisung.”

 

“Minho.”

 

“Felix.”

 

“Jeongin.”

 

“Hyunjin.”

 

Chan held his breath. Please, please, please let him have just missed a shoulder.

 

The room was silent.

 

“Seungmin?” Hyunjin’s soft voice broke through the dark.”Seungminnie, why didn’t you sound off?”

 

Chan heard someone rustle their feet against the cushions.

 

“Seungmin, this isn’t funny.” Hyunjin’s normally cheery tone was layered with fear as it cracked around the words. “Seungminnie--please.”

 

The dorm sat still for another two seconds of silence before chaos erupted. 

 

Hyunjin bolted up from his seat, stumbling blindly through the dorm. He tripped and crashed into practically everything he possibly could. He called Suengmin’s name, rushing in and out of the only other two small rooms in their dorm. He ran out of the kitchen, slamming into the side of the hallway in his mad dash for the entrance. Chan was by his side in an instant, the other members close behind.

 

“His coat is gone.” Hyunjin shuffled around for a moment more. “So is mine.”

 

Chan forced himself to take a long, slow breath. “Ok, so he left the dorm. Did he tell anyone where he was going?” Chan saw the shadow of the other boys shaking their heads before he heard their verbal reply. 

 

“Channie hyung?” Chan turned back around at the sound of Hyunjin’s broken tone. “Why would he leave by himself?”

 

Chan pulled Hyunjin into a hug, rubbing his back as comfortingly as he could. “I don’t know, Hyunjin. I don’t know.”

 

_________

 

Seungmin felt his eyes tear up, blurring his vision even more. He desperately tried to find his footprints, hoping he could follow them home. With fear squeezing his heart like an icy hand, he saw that the winds blew his footprints away as fast as he could make them. He brought his head up, squinting into the night. He could still count the streetlights if he could find the poles. He didn’t  _ need  _ the light itself, not necessarily. He stopped walking, focusing all of his attention on the area beside him. He tried desperately to find a streetlight. He even made his way off of the sidewalk carefully, waving his hands around in front of him with the hopes of slamming into one.

 

And with every passing second, he found himself more and more hopeless.

 

His breath began to pick up rapidly, and he knew he was starting to panic. He couldn’t afford to freak out right now. Not out here, all alone in the middle of the worst storm in a century. He could do this. It was just  _ three blocks. _

 

And when Seungmin turned around, and saw he didn’t even know where the sidewalk was anymore, he began to cry.

 

_________

 

Hyunjin yanked Woojin’s coat on, struggling as his trembling fingers attempted to zip up the front.

 

Chan fumbled as he reached out to stop Hyunjin’s hands. “Hyunjin, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you are  _ not  _ going after him--”

 

“HE’S ALL ALONE OUT THERE!” Hyunjin screamed. Chan reeled back, caught off guard by the severity in Hyunjin’s tone. Hyunjin’s loud, panicked breaths were all that was heard for a brief moment. “He’s--he’s all alone. I can’t let him be all alone.” his voice fell to whisper, forced out through a throat clogged up with tears.

 

Hyunjin stood in the dark, quiet sobs wracking his body. His shoulders slumped as though the weight of an entire life rested on his shoulders. He knew, logically, that going out after Seungmin by himself wouldn’t help either of them. But he also knew, with his entire being, that he would not sit by and do  _ nothing.  _

 

He startled as he suddenly felt Chan’s gentle hands zipping up his jacket the rest of the way. “Alright,” Chan murmured. He reached up and pulled his own jacket down as well. “But I’m coming with you.”

 

Shouts of indignation flurried through the hall, some wanting to come along, other’s insisting everyone stayed put. Chan squeezed Hyunjin’s arm reassuringly before turning back to face the others and putting on his leader voice.

 

“Listen up! I can’t allow everyone to go out into that storm. But I also can’t allow one of our own to be out there by himself. Hyunjin and I will be safe. We have each other, and we can always come right back if we need to.”

 

“But Chan, what if you can’t find your way back? It’s like another planet out there.” Woojin gently reminded.

 

Chan furrowed his brow in thought. “We’ll Hansel and Gretel it.” he mumbled to himself more than anyone else. 

 

“You’ll what?” Jeongin’s confused voice brought Chan’s attention back to the room.

 

“Hansel and Gretel. The old folk story about the kids who left a trail of breadcrumbs so they could find their way out of a dark forest. Now I know we don’t have any breadcrumbs, but we do have these.” Chan reached around blindly in the cupboard beside their coats. A few months prior, they’d had a slew of fansigns after their comeback. They never had many people show up, but after ten fansigns they’d gotten a fair share of what he was looking for.

 

As his hand brushed the paper, he pulled them out with a satisfied grunt. “Our fanmade slogans.” he explained to the dark. “Every few meters, I’ll rip off a piece of the bright paper and stick it under a rock or something. We’ll just follow it back.”

 

Woojin sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to change Chan’s mind. He stretched his arms out into the dark until he felt Chan, pulling him in for a tight hug.

 

“Be careful. Please.“ he whispered into Chan’s ear.

 

“Of course.”

 

Chan pulled himself out of Woojin’s arms and moved to grab a hold of Hyunjin’s. They promised they would be careful one last time over their shoulder before they stepped out of their dorm and made their way down to the lobby.

 

Chan pulled Hyunjin to a stop beside him before Hyunjin could rush out ahead of him. “Rules first,” he said sternly. “You stay beside me. And by beside, I mean I want you hand on my arm the entire time. I don’t care if you think you see him, or if you think we aren’t going fast enough, or whatever else you might think while we are out there. I will not let you get seperated too, do you understand?”

 

Hyunjin gulped nervously, but nodded. He wrapped his hand securely around Chan’s bicep, and braced himself for the night.

 

_________

 

Seungmin stumbled again, barely managing to catch himself with his numb fingers. His limbs were getting so cold that walking through the deep snow was becoming nearly impossible. The tears that continued to fight their way past his eyelids froze on his cheeks with a sharp sting. He wanted nothing more than to be safe in their drafty dorm, with Hyunjin holding him close and telling him everything was going to be ok.

 

He looked up from his slumped over place on the ground, looking for any possible landmark he recognized. He had lost his orientation nearly as soon as he left the sidewalk, and now he honestly didn’t even know which direction the dorm was. He wiped furiously at his eyes. Lost or not, sitting in the snow and feeling sorry for himself wouldn’t do him any good. He chose a direction that felt promising and trudged on. His mind began to wander as he went. Had the others noticed he was gone? Would they come looking for him? Hyunjin would be hysterical, that much Seungmin was sure. He wished he could kick himself. He’d gone out to raise the spirits of the people he loved, and instead he had turned their break into a nightmare.

 

A strong gust of wind pushed him from the side, and he found himself lying once again in a drift of snow. At this point, the snow had fallen beneath both of his coats as well as snuck deep inside his boots. Seungmin didn’t think he’d ever been this cold. He closed his eyes, letting his limbs go slack as he lay. He breathed deeply, willing himself to find the energy to get up again.

 

Suddenly, his ears perked up. The wind howled louder than anything he’d ever heard, but he could have sworn he just heard something carried with it.

 

_________

 

Hyunjin squeezed Chan’s arm as tight as his fingers could through his gloves. The blizzard scared him, and the idea of getting seperated from Chan horrified him even more.

 

“Seungmin!” he called out, screaming as loud as his voice could bare. “SEUNGMIN!”

 

Chan’s own voice echoed Hyunjin’s calls. He slowed them down, ripping off another piece of the bright pink slogan before sticking it under a wad of ice and snow. With a sigh, he pulled Hyunjin forward again. 

 

“Do you have any idea where he would have gone? We could be walking in the complete wrong direction.” Chan said worriedly.

 

“He wouldn’t have gone anywhere he didn’t definitely know the way to. He’s not stupid. This is the only way we ever go when we walk on foot, he has to be somewhere nearby.” Hyunjin’s voice was stiff and monotone, drastically different from his usual goofy tone.

 

Hyunjin reached up with his free hand and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, keeping tears from touching his cheeks. He took a huge breath of the painful air and screamed again. “ _ SEUNGMIN! _ ”

 

_________

 

Seungmin’s head shot up from the drift. He was sure he heard it that time. He was still a little worried it was all in his head, but he wasn’t gonna take that chance.

 

“Hyunjin?” his voice cracked, clogged with tears. He coughed harshly and shoved himself up and out of the drift. “Hyunjin!” he screamed.

 

Hyunjin’s head spun around on his neck. “Hyung! Chan hyung, did you hear that?? This way! Hurry up, this way!” Hyunjin pulled violently on Chan’s arm, directing them across the street. “Seungmin! Where are you?”

 

Seungmin could have nearly started sobbing for joy. Hyunjin had come looking for him. He began to run as fast as he could in the direction he heard the call. “Hyunjin! Hyunjin, I’m here!”

 

“Seungmin? We’re coming, Seungmin! We’re coming!”

 

Seungmin rounded the corner of the block, and ran full sprint into Hyunjin’s arms. As soon as he was holding his boyfriend tight, his tears fell once again.

 

“I-I’m so s-s-sorry, I just w-wanted to make every-everyone h-happy. I’m s-so sorry, th-thank you for coming f-for me,” he babbled blindly, clutching Hyunjin’s coat as if he would disappear right in front of him if he let go.

 

“Seungmin. Oh thank God,” Chan exclaimed. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

 

Hyunjin tried to pull Seungmin back from him, to see if he was alright. Seungmin choked loudly and yanked Hyunjin back into his arms. “Can we jus-just go h-home, please,” Seungmin’s muffled voice begged.

 

Hyunjin hugged Seungmin tighter than he ever had before. “Of course we can.”

 

_________

 

By the time they made it back to the dorm together, Seungmin’s lips had turned a frightening tint of blue. His eyes threatened to close with every blink, but his body still shivered violently.

 

“Come on, we need to get him warm.” Chan urged. He practically carried Seungmin up the stairs. Seungmin all but crawled the last few flights, collapsing into Hyunjin’s arms as they stopped in front of their door.

 

Chan brought his fist up and banged loudly. The door swung open before he could even knock for a third time, every boy squeezed into the hall with wide eyes. Felix’s eyes flitted over to Seungmin first, and he shrieked. 

 

“Seungmin!” Felix lurched forward and wrapped Seungmin in his arms, the other members slamming into him from behind in an effort to join the hug. It was Chan who whistled loudly and got everyone’s attention back on him.

 

“We need to warm Seungmin up! Minho, go see if we have any hot water right now. If we don’t--boil some. We need to get Seungmin into a warm bath and  _ now.”  _

 

Minho jumped to action, with Jisung following close behind to help. Woojin had already begun to gather every blanket they had, and as soon as Hyunjin set Seungmin down beside him on the couch he threw them all on top of the boy. Hyunjin held Seungmin’s hands in his own, puffing hot breaths of air onto his fingers. Chan kneeled down beside them, rubbing Seungmin’s knee gently to get his attention.

 

“Hey, buddy. We’re gonna get you all warmed up, don’t you worry.”

 

Seungmin coughed, startling everyone, before he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Sorry I borrowed your coat.” he said weakly to Hyunjin. 

 

The room was silent before Hyunjin started laughing. Felix looked wary at Hyunjin’s reaction, catching eyes with the others feeling the same as they listened to Hyunjin’s loud giggling.

 

“You-you idiot!” Hyunjin barked out in between giggles. “I am  _ so happy  _ you borrowed my coat!”

 

He pulled Seungmin close, and Seungmin could feel Hyunjin’s laughs shake through his chest. He felt his heart swell. This night might have been terrifying, but he knows he can always rely on his family to come for him. No matter what.

 

_________

 

Seungmin smiled warmly as he pulled on his Christmas socks the next morning. After his hot bath, it had taken nearly two hours to convince everyone that he wasn’t dying before they finally let him go to sleep. Hyunjin had climbed in after him, refusing to hear a word from anyone about giving Seungmin any space.

 

It was Christmas Eve, and Seungmin supposed the disaster that was the night before should at least get it’s happy ending. He had shoved the bag of ramen into one of the huge coat pockets before he had the chance to lose it in the snow. The others had been so preoccupied with him last night that they hadn’t even noticed the bag. He leaned over and gave Hyunjin a soft kiss on the forehead before tiptoeing out off the room. He wouldn’t prepare the ramens just yet--the entire point of them was to be nice and hot. But he could at least set up the surprise.

 

He set the table with paper towels as napkins, and each member’s favorite pair of chopsticks. He matched each pair of chopsticks with the proper container of ramen, double checking to make sure he had them all in the right place. He knew everyone would wake up wanting to know why he had left the dorm without telling anyone, so he might as well still get his surprise in before he had to explain himself. He sat on the couch, reading his favorite book once again while he waited for an appropriate time to wake the others. Somewhere past ten, he decided it was time to celebrate Christmas Eve.

 

He snuck back into the room and kissed Hyunjin on the head once again. “Hyunjinnie,” he whispered, stroking his hair. “Merry Christmas Eve. It’s time to wake up.”

 

As soon as Hyunjin began to stir, he moved on to the next bed. Some were easier to wake than others, and of course even after everyone was awake, Hyunjin still lay flat like a log on Seungmin’s bed. Seungmin had to practically throw the other members off his back as they tried fussing over him. 

 

“I’m fine! Look, all my fingers are still here. I’m not dead. Now will someone help me wake up this piece of lard and then follow me out to the living room? I have a Christmas surprise for everyone.”

 

The maknae line’s  eyebrows shot up at the mention of a surprise. With a mighty roar, Jisung barreled into Hyunjin’s side. 

 

Hyunjin groanded loudly as Jisung came into contact with him. “Why in the name of everything pure and decent would you  _ do  _ that?”

 

“Get UP you lazy ass! Seungmin has a surprise for us! Get up, get up, get up!” 

 

Hyunjin pulled his head out from the confines of his pillow. “Seungmin? A surprise?”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes sarcastically. “Wow, it’s almost like that is indeed exactly what I just said. Get UP!” Jisung grabbed a hold of Hyunjin’s arm and yanked.

 

“Alright, alright, i’m up, i’m up! Stop it!” Hyunjin swatted Jisung’s hand of him, fighting back loudly. Seungmin giggled at the sight, giddy with festive joy and excited for the others to see his gift.    
  


“If you will all follow me this way,” Seungmin said dramatically. He led the boys out before running around to the backside of the table and presenting his masterpiece. “Ta-da!” he exclaimed.

 

The boys screamed in excitement as they all rushed to their places. 

 

“Oh my god, my favorite!”

 

“I could literally cry tears of joy right now.”

 

“Holy  _ fuck! _ ”

 

“Really, Minho?”

 

“Sorry. Holy shitake mushrooms!”

 

“That’s--better, I suppose.”

 

As the commotion died down, attention turned back to Seungmin.

 

“Is this where you snuck off to last night?” Chan asked the question that was on everyone’s mind.

 

Seungmin nodded. “I wanted everyone to be able to have a nice hot meal for Christmas.” 

 

Minho had already disappeared into the kitchen, putting water on the stove to boil. “If anyone had plans to save theirs, just know I absolutely am not.” he called out. Jisung laughed loudly and jumped up with his own. 

 

“I’m starving! Dibs on making mine first!”

 

“You wish, you stupid squirrel.”

 

The boys all excitedly prepared their ramens, the dorm filling with the most delicious steam Seungmin had ever smelled. They had already sat back down at the table and begun to dig in before someone broke the silence.

 

“Where’s yours, hyung?” Jeongin piped up from the other side of the table. 

 

Seungmin’s face flushed red. “I--er--well I didn’t have enough for nine. But it’s fine, I did this for you guys. You guys happy is the only Christmas gift I need.”

 

Hyunjin scoffed. “Yeah, well too bad. You’re eating along with the rest of us, and that’s that.” He dumped part of his bowl out onto a plate, shoving it towards Seungmin. Without even needing to look at the others, each boy jumped up from their place at the table and walked over to put some of their own down. Once each boy had shared some of their choice of noodles and made their way back to their spots, Seungmin’s plate was nearly overflowing.

 

Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked down at the plate. “I love you guys,” he mumbled.

 

Hyunjin set down his chopsticks so he could pull his boyfriend in for a bone-crushing hug.

 

“We love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I had quite the time of it the past few months working on this, having to work hard to find the inspiration to write the story how I pictured it in my head. I came down to the wire a bit here, but I'm pretty happy with it. I really hope it lived up to your excitment for the past few months!
> 
> Have a very merry Christmas! :)))
> 
> \- ♡


End file.
